The Azuma Ninja Diaries
by Crystal Avatar
Summary: [Rated K for YOUNG ADULT THEMES][Very OOC] Rikimaru is 19 and Ayame is 15. Both are struggling with their feelings in the midst of one very crazy mission. RikixAyame. STORY HAS TAKEN A NEW STYLE PLS UPDATE IF YOU'D LIKE IT TO CONT, DETAILS ON CHAPTER 3.


**To The Readers:** I've decided to make a few radical changes to this story, The Azuma Ninja Diaries. Firstly, word count will be seriously cut down to more precise words to make it easier to read. Secondly, I'm going to give all the seriousness and the romantic sub-plot thing a rest, since I've been writing with them in all my other stories, I just wanna relax a bit more when I write this one. Lastly, an apology to the small number of people that have reviewed the story a while ago but did not get the next chapter I promised…

So here it is!

If you like the new direction I'm taking my writing, then please say so! People of fanfiction, lend me your reviews! Muahahaha… Right.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tenchu!

**A/N:** Back to the 3rd Person POV! Oh God!

* * *

Chapter Three: Praise The Shinto God Of Luck And Pass The Ammunition 

The two ninja were eagerly preparing themselves for the long and hard mission in front of them. They now stood in a huge room in Gohda's castle selecting gear to take with them. Rikimaru picked up his grappling hook and said:

"Grappling hooks are always first on the list. We gotta start every mission with them."

"Check," Ayame replied, placing her coiled rope and hook in her bag.

"Smoke bombs."

"Check."

"Caltrops."

"Check," Came the reply again.

"Roll of toilet paper?"

"For when you just gotta go," Ayame replied.

"Nutcrackers?"

"Ah-huh," Ayame replied, holding a pair of metal nutcrackers above her.

Rikimaru's eyebrow rose up suspiciously.

"Hmm…"

"Well, what's next?" Ayame asked anxiously.

"Well how about a beach ball?" Rikimaru asked incredulously.

"Packed!" Ayame answered back as Rikimaru heard the sound of air escaping rubber.

"Salted nuts?"

"Check! Check!"

"Extra-fluffy, stuffed toy?"

"For lonely nights!" Ayame cheered on.

"Hmm, okay, Ayame… well how about a 13th Century Noh actor's mask?"

"Let me see…"

Rikimaru mouth hung open anxiously.

"Got it!"

"Ha! Noh Theater wasn't even INVENTED until the 14th century, you moron!"

"Really? This says 13th century…?" Ayame asked, handing the mask to him.

Rikimaru took it from her and read it out loud.

"To my son, Zeami. Your acting shall shine through. Father Kan'ami, December 1299."

His eyes opened wide. He handed the mask back to her.

"See? Last year of the 13th Century."

"Very well, Ayame… well, I don't suppose you have a pair of ice skates?"

"Straight blade or jagged teeth?" Ayame asked innocently.

"Hmm, straight blade!" Rikimaru demanded.

"Check!"

"Grr! Let's go!" Rikimaru exhaled sharply.

And as the ninja walked down to the entrance hall to meet the important person whom they were going to escort, Princess Kiku, and to wave goodbye to Lord Gohda, they bumped into Lord Shiunsai walking down the hall.

"Rikimaru! Where the hell is your sword? You don't intend to leave without it do you?"

"Holy crap! I left it with the spit-shine monkey!"

"Idiot! You fool!" Shiunsai cried out after him as he ran back the way he came.

Ayame just sighed.

Ayame's master turned towards her and said, "Why can't he be more prepared, like you, Ayame? Princess Kiku is practically placing her life in both of your hands."

"Both of my hands?" Ayame asked shakily.

"Well, Rikimaru's hands too."

"So which one is it? Both of my hands or… both of his hands?"

"Everyone's hands, Ayame!" Shiunsai gasped, frustrated.

"Geeze… I thought Rikimaru and I already told you- we don't like big teams…"

"No! That's not what I meant! I meant your hands AND Rikimaru's hands!"

"So that would make a total of four hands, right?"

Shiunsai thought about this for a second then said, "That's right."

"Well, I'm afraid I can't do that. I won't have any free hands and Rikimaru may only have one once we've all drawn our weapons. So we can give you one hand now, I think."

"Ayame! PLEASE leave me alone! I'm going to meditate on the STUPIDITY of sending two young, single, opposite-sex ninja to escort a younger, whimsical princess daughter through crazy, dangerous lands filled with crazy, dangerous people! ARGH!"

"Sorry, boss."

"Idiots!" Shiunsai cried, throwing his hands into the air.

Suddenly a cry rang out through all the walls of the castle.

"GODDAMN STUPID MONKEY!"

"Rikimaru's chasing that stupid monkey for his sword again," Shiunsai sighed as he walked away from Ayame to his favorite spot by the waterfalls.

Ayame shrugged her shoulders and walked towards the hall where she would wait for her new teammate to arrive.

Who knew just what the wild and crazy world of ancient Japan held for the traveling trio?


End file.
